Various industrial processes involving automatic control have such control activated from a remote location. For example, it is convenient in many industrial applications to have the control centered at a control center where an operator can monitor information with respect to the industrial process and even though the control system is automatically operated, the operator has the option to shift over to manual control if the situation is warranted.
A variety of energy sources are used to operate the ultimate component being controlled. These can be pneumatic, hydraulic, or electrical and a variety of components can be controlled such as valves, electrical resistance, etc. While there is a broad range of industrial application which may be controlled, for illustration purposes herein the manual control option, which is the subject matter of this invention, will be described in connection with a pneumatic pressure regulator which in turn adjusts a pressure operated valve. Such systems are particularly useful in the chemical industry because of their reliability, economy, ruggedness, and safety.